


Storage Room "Quickie"

by Lyval



Series: Agent Donald Resslers hot life with his girlfriend [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyval/pseuds/Lyval
Summary: Agent Ressler has to fight between the urge of doing the right thing and not getting sexually involved with his secret girlfriend at his workplace or giving in and having hot smut in a storage room.Spoiler! He chooses the storage room ;)
Relationships: Donald Ressler & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Agent Donald Resslers hot life with his girlfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Storage Room "Quickie"

Agent Ressler ran down the grey aisles of their taskforce's blacksite, Agent Navabi following behind him. She didn't like the fast pace Ressler always picked up when the smallest duty called, but after some time she had learned that there was nothing she could do but try to keep up. Ressler was a man of principles and order, always falling back into the same patterns. It made his actions predictable, which was more of a vice in his job, but his caution made up for it.  
Now he was rushing towards Agent Mojtabai, Cooper already waiting on them so that Agent Keen could brief them. 

Keen had gotten information through Reddington about a salesman with a hidden criminal background who was smuggled into the company to get information for a underground network called "the guards" they had been searching for. In the middle of it, while Aram was beaming pictures of the salesman and his passports onto the big overhead screen, Resslers phone vibrated. Alarmed, he checked it immediately. It was his girlfriend.

Smiling to himself, he put it pack into his pocket to concentrate on the case. They had been together for almost one month now, but their relationship was still a secret. She worked at the same blacksite, in the downstairs files department, a downgrade she gladly took after catching a bullet last summer and not being able to work her shooting hand properly, thus having to give up her job as agent.  
Aram continued to pinpoint places on a map, but they didn't have a good trace yet. Resslers phone vibrated again.  
He didn't check, knowing it was her.  
Liz got a call from Reddington, retreating to hear the new information on the case.  
A third vibration. If he hadn't already been in love like a blinded idiot, Ressler would have been mad at her. The only thing he was right now was mad after her. 

Cooper announced that they should try to find out where the salesman lived, and that Samar should speak with the heads of the company. Then they could go, and Ressler rushed to the next corner to see what his girlfriend had send.  
Before he could open the chat, fully concentrated on the technical device in his hand, he knocked an agent down with his forceful steps.  
"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry!", he stammered, headless. Helping the woman up, he realized he knew that hand. And that body. And that mischievous smile.

"Where is your head these days, Agent Ressler?", came the soft voice with a mocking undertone, the words dripping from her lips like honey. The last time these lips had been intertwined with his was 2 hours ago. Much too long.

Realisation formed on Resslers face, then a smile curled his lips.  
"I was just about so see what you were texting me all the time", he said, double checking if they stood far away enough to not cause any rumors on the blacksite.  
"And I was just about to see what took you so long and who kept you from giving me the attention I want"

Her words were enough to cause a tingle in his stomach that screamed for her touch. What happened to his cold mind, his integrity and self control? She had thrown most of it over board the first time she had kissed him.

"Can I borrow you for a second?", she asked sweetly. Her intriguing eyes made him long for everything he couldn't have right now. Not now. He was at work, and work was the most important thing in his life, and he wasn't ready yet to admit to himself that his priorities had began to shift.  
He couldn't let himself have her now. Nope. Forget it, Ressler. 

"Uhm, of course", he said, damning himself under his breath. 

Cheerful, she led him down two hallways, passing a few people, and Ressler wished to god they didn't see his red face or growing something below the waist.  
"You have quite a pace", she commented, opening a door, and then another one.  
Ressler smiled.  
"That's how you catch criminals", he said, and now she smiled.  
"I like how your black coat flies behind you when you rush. You look badass catching criminals" 

If Resslers face hadn't been red before, it definitely was now. She made him feel like a poor schoolboy who waited for his hot girlfriend to allow him to touch her breasts. Somehow, this thought helped with pumping the blood out of his face, but it immediately wandered downwards, and that was even worse. 

"Where are we going?", he said, trying to sound like his serious self. He wasn't planning on doing anything against the rules with her right now, and she couldn't convince him with words alone to give her what both of them longed for, but she knew that keeping silent and letting him alone with his growing anticipation and increasingly sexual thoughts, he would convince himself that a quickie in the workplace was an intriguing possibility instead of the breaking of thousands of laws and morals.  
She was right, and he could look through her plan, but that didn't lessen the chances of him giving in.

They came to a grey door just like any other. It was a storage room, not too big and only used for things like tape or flashlights or anything else a blacksite might need once a month. Looking at his girlfriends eyes, Ressler knew what followed. 

"No. I can't. We can't. We're at work"  
She slowly came closer to his broad stature, looking up at him with her innocent eyes.  
"Don, you know I need you. I need you right.. now.."  
Her words aroused him immensely. She knew what to say to get him where she wanted him.  
She traced patterns on his chest with her slender fingers, brushing his nipple swiftly, teasing him in a way that would make him angry if it hadn't been her. All things were so different with her. 

"Don", she almost moaned.  
His eyes rolled back, but his mind now repeated on full speed that this is not what he was supposed to do.  
The sound of a door shutting in a nearby room rang in his ears and took him out of his half-hard, ecstased state, back into reality.  
Alarmed, Ressler looked left and right, anxious somebody would see or hear them.  
"We shouldnt-"  
She put a finger on his lips and led him softly to the door, pinning him against it. All he could do was follow lead, still trying to fight against the things he wanted to do with her at this very second. 

"I need you, inside of me. Right now"  
She moaned it into his ear, and when she touched it lightly with her teeth, he grabbed her waist forcefully, opened the damn storage room door, pushed them both in and shut it so loud even the downstairs department must have heard it.  
She pushed the light switch, looked at his flaming eyes, and kissed him heatedly, ruining his neat hair while he held her face in his strong hands.  
He had given up. But now he was in control. 

"You always get what you want", he groaned, getting out of his expensive coat and back into her embrace.  
"All I want is you. I can't do anything against it", she sighed, pushing closer to his broad chest.  
"Me neither. Get out of that tight blouse of yours or I'll have to rip it open" 

She obeyed, hurrying to open all of the buttons while he did the same with his white dress shirt. He got rid of his tie and rushed her over by slamming her against the wall, a hand behind her back to not hurt her while doing so.  
"Donald Ressler, fuck me" 

Sweat began to form on Resslers forehead, and before he could push his girlfriends black jeans all the way down, he was palmed by her soft hands and massaged in a way that made his knees weak. 

"Oh GOD", he groaned, running over her body with his hands, leaving small kisses on the side of her face. She stopped tightening her hand around his buldge and instead pulled him in for a sweet kiss, much too sweet for the heated situation and just what they needed. Resslers face was a beautiful longing mess, eyes closed and brows furrowed with such fondness and love that she didn't know how she deserved this. 

"If I get fired, I blame you", Ressler panted in between kisses.  
"You stand for your own actions, Sir", she whispered and pulled his pants down. 

Ressler had had much Sex in his life. The unusual high amount of women he had shared this ecstasy with had been the result of his life consuming job, which left him no time for hobbies and didn't grant him the luxury of a girlfriend.  
Consequently, he had had tons of experience with all kinds of ways to love one another. Hookups had blown him under a billiard table, tied him to a chair and rode him or kept him in bed for hours.  
But nothing ever got him so high like this woman, only her looking at him from across the room made his head and heart go wild, two days without her touch made him unuseful for any kind of task. 

"We should have taken the storage room with the extra handcuffs", she mumbled, getting rid of his boxers. His erection popped right up, proud and throbbing, begging for her.  
"You make me wanna do the unholiest things", he said, finally opening her bra and then pushing down her panties while also getting on his knees in front of her. He looked up and gave her inner thigh butterfly kisses, then moved higher and more inwards. His eyes fixed on hers, he gave her core a wet, sucking kiss that left her moaning his name. He ran his hands over her exposed body and her breasts, kneading them and using his tongue to draw fast circles on her aroused clit. When she panted as heavy as he had wanted, he let go and left her on the edge, unable to see or say something.

Ressler stood up and pressed his body against hers, stoking her shoulder blades and grabbing her ass while she nuzzled into his shoulder and began kissing his neckline.  
"I'm gonna mark you for that", she said with a heavy voice, still trembling on her feet.  
"Don't you dare, I have work to do when I step out of this room", Ressleraughed in her ear and kissed her.  
"IF you step out of this room"

She kissed him harshly, then pushed him back to take a long look at his heated body, the defined muscles, the chest rising and falling in a fast pace, the small droplets rolling down his neck, the red flushes all over his body where she had grabbed him a little bit too hard. This was heaven.  
"You like what you see?", he smiled and made a step forward.  
"I love what I see", she said, closing the gap but not letting him kiss her. Instead, she moved her thumbs over his nipples, circling them softly, then fast, then slow again. The satisfaction wasn't enough for Ressler, so he started grinding his hard-on on her beautiful body until she gave up the teasing and grabbed his dick.

"Now then, Agent Ressler. I have been a bad girl. You might have to lock me up"  
Stroking it up and down and twisting the shaft, she let him put two fingers between her legs, stroking and circling her heat with skill. She was soaking wet for him, and he smiled at her.  
"You are? Then I have to handcuff you", he said, grabbing both her wrists with ease and pinning her up while continuing to pump his fingers slowly into her. She rocked back into his hands, wanting more. 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions", his deep voice moaned into her ear. Ressler took his fingers out of her heat, then took a long lick of them before putting them inside her mouth and letting her suck on them.  
"You have the right to have a lawyer with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish"  
Ressler took his dick and placed it at her entrance, pushing in with a deep thrust and burying it all the way before pulling out again, leaving her sucking in air.  
He leaned into her ear and pushed in again.  
"If you decide to answer questions now without a lawyer present, you have the right to stop answering at any time"

She moaned loudly. He nibbled at her earlobe and began thrusting into her, all of his muscles tense. Then he moved to her neck, sucking on the soft skin and pulling her in with his free hand. She couldn't do anything but moan and give in to him fully taking control, fucking her tight heat with long strokes and moving his body against hers. 

"Fuck.. Don, oh God. Please..", she managed to get out, pleasure rolling over her body. He began thrusting harder and faster while kissing her cheek and moving his hands over her hips to her ass. She couldn't last for long. 

"Ohh, you're so beautiful. You're all mine. You love me fucking you like this, thrusting my hard cock into you like this", he groaned, looking into her eyes that rolled back every two seconds. She managed to nod, then kissed him with wet lips. 

"Don, you're so good", she moaned.  
"Ah!..Please let me, let me touch you"  
He let go of her hands and let her touch his body, rubbing over his defined back and grabbing his pounding ass, then clinging to his sweaty chest while he took her into a tight embrace.  
Kissing her face, he brought her legs up to his waist and held her with his strong arms while fucking into her, reaching the edge himself. 

"I'm gonna cum, Don, I can't take it any longer. I love you- Ah! Oh God, take me", she groaned, having difficulty to not scream it out.  
"Im close, love, don't cum until I say so", he said, going even harder on her and managing to stroke her clit. 

"Ressler, Im gonna come", she said, her walls tightening hard on his cock.  
"Alright, cum for me", he said, then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her while both reached their climax. Their bodies vibrated, he came deep inside of her, shooting his cum into her tight walls and moaning her name. It felt so good inside of her, she took his cock in as deep as possible and didn't let go until he stopped moaning and swearing. 

Then she slowly loosened around him. He let her down softly, both panting heavily and still clinging to one another. He pulled her into a long embrace and nuzzled into her hair, both defeated. 

When they came down from their highs, they were a wet mess. 

Before she could say anything, he began kissing her with a hundred kisses, leaving her chuckling under this mountain of man. 

"Don, I love you. That was sooo good"  
She stroked through his hair, smiling. He kissed her again, then looked at her softly with a grin on his face.  
"I love you too. This was the best rule I've ever broken"  
"Probably the only one, too", she joked, and he teasingly hit her with one of the paper rolls that were stocked on one of the shelves in the storage room. 

"God, I'm exhausted. Don't know if I can work like this", he groaned. She took a few paper towels and cleaned them up softly, rubbing the sweat from his neck and forehead.  
"Well, this was a bit more than a quickie"

They got dressed and she checked if his tie was as neatly done as before. Looking into his happy eyes, seeing that she relieved all of his stress, made her feel things.  
"I'll see you at home"  
He pulled her in for one last kiss, checked his hair again, then opened the storage room door for her. She walked out, smiling back at him, and vanished into her department.


End file.
